A Light in the Darkness
by theycallmematthew
Summary: A very lonely man, Alfred, lived a life in silence. He kept to himself and only spoke when he had to speak. But nothing stays the same for long. And even though things may change, for better or worse, will anything stay for long enough to be enjoyed?
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured onto the streets. A man stared out of his dark house at the puddles that formed. His shining blue eyes couldn't help but pick out the various people that passed by, using hats to keep dry. The man turned to his fireplace, where the fire had gone out. He shivered at the thought of the dropping temperatures. However, the cold would never affect him strongly.

The man's brother died a while back. There was some kind of sickness that went around. His brother caught it and didn't make it. The boy was only five, and his older brother was ten. The two boys were close. They were best friends... and both of them dreaded parting. But the man's problem was that he kept going. He never aged. He seemed to be nineteen forever... and over hundreds of years, he watched the few people that were close to him pass. He tried to keep from befriending people, or even talking to them as a result.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he saw a man outside fall in the rain. The man outside pounded his fists on the ground and cursed angrily. He turned and caught glance of the blue eyes of the man in the house. The man outside stood and ran to the door. He knocked quickly.

The man in the house sighed and went to the door. He opened it.

"Good Evening," he said to the man outside.

"Good evening, may I enter? Pay no mind to that, I am entering regardless," said the man as he entered from the rain. "What are you called?" he asked as he pushed his way into the house. The owner of the house furrowed his brow and shut the door. He took note to the other man's eccentric accent. He clearly didn't originate in that town - or even that country.

"I am called Alfred... Why have you entered my house without proper permission? From where are you?" asked the owner. The other man let out a chuckle.

"Many questions have we," he taunted. "Ah, I am from a magical place called England-"

"-Magical?-"

"And I am called Arthur. I entered your house because it was cold in the rain. Also, I found it convenient because I have not a place to go. You are a bit dense, no?"

"I am certainly not dense! I have been alive for much longer that you," Alfred said angrily. Arthur chuckled again.

"Do not try to flatter me! Might I say, your name is quite interesting. What was your mother thinking?" asked Arthur as he crossed his arms. Alfred's brow furrowed once again. He just looked to the ground and shook his head. He walked past and into the kitchen area.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked through the doorway. Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"I'll make you a drink. I need you to get a few spices and herbs," responded Arthur as he walked to the kitchen. Alfred looked to Arthur quizzically. _This man, Arthur, just entered my home... he called out upon my mother. He called out upon me. Now, he wants to use my herbs and spices to make some kind of drink. I dread trusting this man... but something intrigues me about him. I have a weird feeling that I can't explain. Fear? Interest? Perhaps..._

"If you insist," said Alfred, shaking his head. _I will let him stay... I want to know what exactly he is doing and why... and maybe I'll learn what this weird feeling is_.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," said Alfred as he sipped at the cup of liquid which was handed to him by Arthur, "what do you call this?"

"Oh, do not fret about that," responded Arthur with a chuckle. Alfred knitted his brow and looked to the cup.

"Is it, perhaps, tea?" asked Alfred, seeming slightly worried. Arthur shook his head and sat. "I am not sure if I should say that I enjoy it." Arthur smiled. Alfred was uplifted a bit. "Is it going to kill me? Th-the drink, that is."

"No, it will not kill you. I have no reason to kill you! I have only just met you! I need to know you before I kill you. You seem rather unique, however, so I have no future plans on doing so..." Arthur's eyes, after looking over Alfred's blue eyes and angled face, got to his blonde hair. The small lock of hair that stuck up led to his inquiry. "What is that?" asked Arthur as he pointed to the lock. Alfred lightly touched it.

"Oh, this? I am not quite sure... It always stays like that..." Alfred glanced over Arthur's face. "I must say something... I hate your eyebrows." Immediately, the brows furrowed. Alfred chuckled. "Now that I spoke of that, how much do you loathe me?"

"I loath you not in the slightest," said Arthur. Alfred stood suddenly and walked to the window. His drink sat at the table. Arthur watched the man as he said nothing. Alfred turned and peeked over his shoulder.

"I do not know whether I should become your friend or not... I seem not to have a great time with other people. Just the way God said for it to be, I suppose - "

"Alfred, do you really believe God would have sent bad onto you?" asked Arthur.

"I haven't gone to church in a long while... They probably believe me to be a heathen or heretic. That was kind of you to say, but words aren't always truths. It is only that when I was younger, I had a brother. He was very small, smaller than most children... He caught an illness, and died. My parents also passed in the same year. Since then, I have only come across one person with whom I became friends. His name was David. He, too, passed before my eyes. I do not like forming relations with others. That is why I am hesitant to get to comfortable," said Alfred as he watched the low hanging fog. Arthur stood and stepped up to him.

"That sounds awful, I apologize..."

"Your apologies can't rightly repair it, but thank you," said Alfred with a smile.

"Do you remember me, Alfred? We met years ago at church. You sat beside me for a while, then left quickly after the service. We spoke a few times after, but then I never saw you again... I suppose it was God that brought me here. I am quite glad it happened that way," said Arthur happily. Alfred cocked his head.

"I do not recall seeing you before. Quite possibly I met you during church, however, I do not recall the direct memory. If you are happy to see me, then I'm happy for you-"

"I truly missed you. I thought you were... dead..." Arthur stepped forward and shyly hugged Alfred, who drew back in surprise. "I apologize." He ended the hug. "That may have been a bit too much... Just a little joy. Do not expect too much of that." Alfred only watched in confusion... the man seemed to be very different from those in his life before... And maybe that is what made him so alluring.


	3. Chapter 3

To both of their enjoyment, Arthur never got around to leaving. Arthur didn't have to be alone any longer, and nor did Alfred (Plus, Alfred found that Arthur was awful at cooking and felt better cooking for him). With Arthur, Alfred was more comfortable to begin attending church again. It wasn't quite his cup of tea, nonetheless. He would have been alright with not going out at all. He didn't quite believe in the idea of there being such a God who made miracles happen when he had nothing to help him.

He figured that the best thing that God had done was bring Arthur to him. Maybe even that was just dumb-luck, though... It still brought a smile to Alfred's face. He thought living with someone, anyone, was better than being alone. And living with Arthur was better than living with just anyone. Arthur was proper, refined, and complimented Alfred when he deserved it. Not only that, but Arthur helped around the house when Alfred was gone at work (working as a blacksmith).

Arthur was caught by Alfred one day, though. Arthur was making more herbal remedies and secretly selling them. Alfred had advised him that that wasn't "pure". Arthur just smiled and argued that neither of them were pure people.

But the more and more time that Arthur spent, the more and more Alfred became acquainted. At some points when he worked, he wondered what sort of things Arthur could be doing. He loved venturing off into thought, only until the other blacksmith pulled him back to reality before he leaned too close to the fire. He never quite believed that anyone would be able to affect him in such a way that Arthur had. Yet, it had happened...

Arthur didn't even judge him or make fun of him when he is upset over his brother or over David.

He'd gone for so long alone that he forgot what it was like to personally care about someone. It was uplifting, and stressful. He perpetually worried that something had happened at home. But, after hours when he raced home, he was glad to see Arthur making some sort of brew over the fire... and he was glad to hear the reassuring "fool!" from the startled Arthur.

"Arthur," said the happy blacksmith as he entered the small house, "I learned all about Goldsmithing today." Arthur's look turned skeptical.

"Why?"

"The local Goldsmith in the village is getting too old... They fear he'll fall ill soon enough. I just pray that he makes it to heaven," Alfred said as he stepped up to the cauldron sized pot on the fire. "What are you cooking?"

"I'm cooking up a new remedy, what do I appear to be doing?" snapped Arthur. He stirred the contents of the cauldron once, then looked back to Alfred with softening eyes. "I apologize for my bitterness but a moment ago... I just have some things on my mind."

"What sorts of things seem to be on your mind?"

"Someone saw me delivering a remedy... I pray to God that they will not say anything about it. It never hurts to be prepared, though," said Arthur as he moved his cauldron off of the fire. "Goldsmithing sounds interesting... is it, darling?"

Alfred nodded. "It is thrilling. I am ready to Goldsmith full time, but I should do both. Is this interesting?"

"Oh, do you mean making these remedies? Yes, it is quite interesting. I have people to which I sell them. I worry that someone will tell the church about them..." said Arthur. He turned from the fire, and looked into Alfred's cerulean eyes. The hue of green captivated Alfred's attention, and caused the two to pause for a minute. They said nothing as they looked over each others' faces. Alfred stepped forward and put his hand on Arthur's cheek gingerly.

"I always hated your eyebrows," said Alfred. He suddenly leaned forward and met Arthur's lips with his own. Arthur was caught off guard, and almost drew back... but a wave of a new feeling overtook him, and he responded by returning Alfred's emotion. They were nowhere but with each other for a moment... There was nothing but them. They were alone, and it seemed as though it would last... but then it ended too soon, and Alfred pulled back. Their eyes held contact, and it didn't break.

"I hope this can last forever," Arthur whispered. Alfred nodded in agreement. He smiled and held Arthur closer...

"And I wish we could last forever..."


End file.
